


Sweet Kitten

by Leen_Innie



Series: Countdown to Lex's birthday [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and felix are lazy, Cute, Domestic, Failed breakfast, Its been a while since i wrote chanlix fluff, Kitten, M/M, Pet Names, Sleeping In, i tried okay, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_Innie/pseuds/Leen_Innie
Summary: "It is very convenient habit of kittens that, whatever you say to them, they always purr."Day 3 of 12





	Sweet Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleqsxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleqsxia/gifts).



> This is trashy and I hate it, I'm sorry. Its quite difficult to write fluff when all I want to write is angst, but angst isn't for day three. I'll try to write better fluff, I promise. Anyway, here's this trainwreck.

The morning was a chilly one in Seoul. The cars buzzing with people on their way to work despite it being a Saturday morning. There were many walking around with coats and face masks on to protect themselves from the harsh winds. 

It was the perfect weather for those that could stay in their homes and sleep in, not worrying about the heat that could invade their home and eventually force them outside. Like many, Bang Chan was one of those lucky few that got to sleep in and huddle himself in the warmth of his blankets. 

Usually, Chan would wake up with a little kitten snuggled up against him seeking his warmth and cuddles. Chan would get up, make them both breakfast, and take it to bed so they could eat comfortably. That was their usual saturday routine so he was quite confused when he shifted to his side, looking for Felix’s small body to cuddle up to and found an empty cold side of the bed. 

His eyes opened, head lifting from his pillow and looking around for the boy, frowning when he didn’t find him. Chan sat up, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of any remaining sleep before sitting dumbfoundedly in the middle of the bed. He tried remembering if Felix had told him he was going out the evening before or in his sleepy state, but didn’t remember anything of that sort. Chan’s lips formed a pout as he thought maybe Felix wanted to spend time without him which is why he hadn’t said anything. 

Those thoughts were quickly erased when noises came from the kitchen, someone letting out a curse right after. Chan stared curiously at the door, recognizing Felix’s voice yet being confused as to why the younger was up so early, earlier than he usually woke up.

Chan wasted no time, standing from the bed and wrapping a blanket around himself as even their apartment felt cold. He left the room, his sock clad feet protecting him from the freezing floor and keeping him from making much noise. Chan half expected to find Felix curled up in the living room watching tv, but was surprised when he only found their cat, Soo, sleeping in the middle of two of their blankets. Chan kept himself from cooing, knowing better than to disturb the cat while she slept. 

Instead he found himself entering the kitchen, smiling when he found Felix presumably cooking as he furiously mixed pancake batter while he read what Chan recognized was a five year old cooking book he never used once. Chan leaned on the doorway, hugging the blankets closer to himself and smiling softly as he stared at Felix. The cute boy with the universe on his face, who shined brighter than the sun when he smiled. Chan admired everything Felix was, knowing how difficult his transition had been from Australia to Korea and having to deal with a whole new life on his own. Chan glorified and loved everything that Lee Felix was, from his messy habits to the way he’d bite his lip when he focused on something. 

Chan loved Felix more than words could describe, sometimes he thought he didn’t say it enough.   
It seemed Felix was ready to give up, slamming the book close and muttering to himself something along the lines of better do it on my own and useless book. Chan couldn’t help, but giggle at the sight, disturbing Felix and causing him to jump. Chan cooed, “What are you doing up so early kitten?” Chan approached Felix, hugging the younger to him as he whined at the nickname, “How’s the cooking coming along?”

Felix sighed brattily, a pout forming on his lips, “It’s coming along horribly, I wanted to surprise you,” Chan cooed, pecking the pout off his lips which caused Felix to grin, “How did you sleep Channie hyung?” 

“I slept wonderfully, I did miss my kitten by my side though,” Chan whined almost comically which caused Felix to smile. It was true, more often than not, they would blame Chan’s incredible clingy nature and need to cuddle Felix as the cause of their relationship. It was to be expected, the younger being cute and too irresistible for Chan to not want to cuddle. 

“I missed sleeping in as well, but I really wanted to surprise you which I assume show’s over,” Felix sighed dejectedly causing Chan to shake his head amusedly, “This was a wonderful surprise babe, thank you.” Chan hugged Felix tighter, making sure the blankets covered them both as they hugged in the kitchen. 

Chan smiled down at Felix, “Tell you what, how about we cook together and cuddle up in the living room yeah? How does that sound?” At Felix's nod of confirmation, Chan grinned and kissed Felix’s temple. 

“Good good, let's get started or rather, continue what you were doing,” The lovers quite reluctantly separated from each other as they began to cook. The process turned smooth once Chan took over doing most things, with Felix as his helper. It was teamwork at its finest and soon enough, they found themselves in the couch with two plates of food and a movie on the screen. 

The scene was domestic, with either Chan or Felix occasionally leaning over to feed each other. It was unlike them yet they enjoyed being able to pamper each other every once in a while. The occasional giggle coming from Felix at the silliness of the movie was enough for Chan to choose to give all his attention to the freckled boy rather than his food which was something that rarely happened given the one thing Chan loved more than Felix was food.

As they finished their food, Chan picked up the plates taking them to the dishwasher as Felix layed down on the couch, leaving space for Chan to join him. Felix was too engrossed in his movie to notice Chan on the doorway, staring at him adoringly. 

“Hey Felix,” Chan called out, choosing to stay in his place by the doorway to watch over the dishwasher. Felix looked up, shifting his attention from the movie to Chan, “Hm?”

Chan smiled, his dimples showing, “You know I love you right?” Felix looked at him weirdly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Chan should’ve felt offended at the lack of faith the boy had in him yet chose not to comment on it. Felix glared, a pout forming on his lips, “What did you do Christopher Bang?”

Chan laughed, “I didn’t do anything, can’t I proclaim my love for you every once in a while?” Felix paused, as if to contemplate what Chan had said before he deadpanned, “No.” 

Chan mockingly winced, holding his chest, “Ouch bub, you wound me with your harsh words,” Felix only rolled his eyes, choosing to switch his focus back to movie muttering about stupid hyung made me miss my stupid movie.

Chan and Felix spent the rest of the day lingering around in their pajamas and doing nothing other than cuddle or bicker which wasn’t unusual for them. The weather was too cold for them to want to go out much less do any of their usual activities so they decided to just stay in and try to be responsible which didn’t work very well considering Chan was sleepy and Felix was cold. 

Later on during the day, the lovers had finished eating dinner and had gotten comfortable with Felix practically sitting in Chan’s lap and the older running his hands all over Felix’s body, from his head to his legs, in a soothing way. They had a kdrama on the tv, not really paying attention and instead focusing on each other. Felix eventually got bored, turning around and straddling Chan as he buried his face in the elder’s neck. Chan wrapped his arms around Felix’s small waist, bringing him closer as he spoke, “Now don’t think I mind this, but what caused this show of affection kitten?”

“You know I love you right?” Felix’s voice was muffled, but Chan heard it clear as day which caused him to laugh. Chan could feel Felix pout in his neck so he was quick to coo, “Of course I do my love.”

Felix pulled away, smiling down at Chan, “Good, I just wanted you to know and to make up for earlier,” Chan pecked Felix’s lips, overwhelmed with emotion for the younger boy. Felix grinned down, connecting their lips again in a longer kiss. They pulled away, Felix laying his head in Chan’s shoulder as he spoke, “I love you Channie hyung.”

Chan smiled, hugging the boy tighter, “I love you too kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> i literally forced myself to write this at like 2am last night with two cups of coffee in my system, please bare with me.


End file.
